Too Different
by TK2
Summary: AU fic: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest actors on the market with two differnt personalities. What will happen when they are put on the same project? Will love blossom or will they drive each other nuts? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: To Different

Author: TK

***********************

Part 1

**********************

Buffy Summers sighed for like the forty time that day as she watched the director once more call cut on a scene she had been doing over and over again with a new on the scene actor Riley Finn," Can't we just do this scene later?" she inquired walking over to her pink chair with her name on it. 

"We need to get this scene done and then we'll call it for the night," promised Ronny Holman, the director, giving Buffy a sorry look and then switching to a death glare upon seeing Riley walk towards them. "Finn, in my office," he instructed walking towards the gray room.

"Coming," replied Riley giving Buffy a flirt smile before following his boss.

"I think, he likes you," commented a voice Buffy had known for sixteen years.

"Molly, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Buffy asked her sixteen year old sister turning around in her chair.

"No school today," piped up the littlest of the Summers girls Amanda. "It's parent-teacher conference and Daddy and Mommy are visiting my teacher, then Molly, and then Kennedy's," explained the little five year old hopping up on her big sisters lap.

"So you two decided to what hang out here," questioned Buffy looking down at the young light brown headed girt in her lap. "Where's Kennedy?" she asked of her seventeen year old sister.

"She's out with her friend Rona. They're trying to get these two guys to notice them at the mall, as if that is going to happen," stated Molly flopping down in the chair next to Buffy's. "So are you going to be home tonight or are you going to be staying with Spike tonight?" she wondered referring to her sister's best friend. 

"I am coming home tonight," returned Buffy letting her waist length golden hair fall out of the clip she had it in. "Spike is having Drusilla over and I really don't want to hear those two go at it tonight," she commented getting a knowing nod from Molly. 

"Mommy, says that she's fixing Mexican tonight," related Amanda grabbing her sisters' attention once more. 

"Sounds good," Buffy assured the green eye little girl handing her over to Molly when she saw Ronny motion for her. "I got to go do this scene and afterwards, I'll drive you two home," she promised giving them each a hug before heading over towards her boss and the pain in her butt co-star.

****************************

"What is this?" demanded Angelus O'Brien tossing his sandwhich back on the silver tray. "I order tuna with no tomatoes," he pointed out leaning back against his black leather chair. 

"I apologize, Sir," Cordelia Chase said stepping back from her bosses upset look. "Perhaps I can just go get you another one," she offered.

"While you're at it can you get me a Diet Coke," spoke up Angelus's little sister Dawn O'Brien arriving in her older brother's dressing room followed by her twin brother.

"Dawn, Connor, what are two teens up to?" directed Angelus surprised at seeing his sixteen year old brother and sister in his dressing room. 

"School is having parent teacher conference, and you agent called saying he couldn't get a hold of you so he wanted to know if we would deliver a message," claimed Connor grabbing one of his brother's photographs. "Nice," he commented pointing to a red headed girl in a bikini.

"Pig!' Stated Dawn rolling her eyes at her brothers' smirks. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the only girl in the family. Sure she had her mother, but her mother was so wrapped up in her life that she hardly had time for them. Dawn was glad she had Angelus though, sure he was only twenty-one, but he had been there for her and Connor more then their parents combined. 

"He's a boy," defended Angelus taking off the white wife beater with fake blood on it to change into the black one for the next scene he had to do. "We like things like that."

"Sometime I really wished I had a sister," declared Dawn as Cordelia came in with Angelus sandwich and her Diet Coke. 

"That'll be all Cordy," dismissed Angelus taking the food. "Let Mr. Ryan know I will be out as soon as he needs me for the next scene."

"Yes, Mr. O'Brien," obeyed Cordelia trying her best to give him a flirty grin, but Angelus ignored it and turned his attention back to his sister and brother.

"Is both your guys homework done?" he required knowing that Dawn usually did her homework, but Connor hated to do his. "I know that both your grades are good, but you know father if they slip," he warned, relying on personal experience. 

"We're done," swore Dawn," I have a dinner date to go get ready for, but I'll see you guys later," she said standing up.

"Whoa, Dinner Date?" snooped Angelus not liking the sound of that. He knew his little sister was growing up, but he was still twitchy about boys taking her out.

"With RJ," she clarified naming a younger brother of Angelus best friend Wesley. "Oh, well that's okay," declared Angelus knowing RJ would treat his little sister with respect.

"That's nice to know," shot back Dawn shaking her head before leaving the room.

"Mind if I catch a ride home with you, after your done for the night?" questioned Connor noticing his brother's boss's assistant walking into the room.

"Sure, I probably won't be done until one in the morning though," reasoned Angelus before walking out of the room.

TBC_______________ Let me know if I should continue with this story or not. This was an idea I have. 

P.S. for those who are reading 'Where Do I Belong' and 'A Strange House' both stories are finished, they are now both being beta read, so more of both should be out soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Being Informed!

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, telephone," yelled Kennedy Summers opening the honey blonde's door. 

"Who is it?" directed Buffy snuggling deeper into her purple comforter. 

"Your agent," answered Kennedy tossing the cordless phone in front of her big sister's face. "She probably has another audition for you," the seventeen year old stated grabbing Buffy's white Gucci hand bag off the night stand. "Can I borrow this?"

"I don't care," replied Buffy taking the phone in her hand while sitting up. "Hello."

"Buffy, good-morning," greeted Fred Windumprice Buffy's agent of ten years. "I got great news for you," she promised full of excitement.

"Sounds good," commented Buffy throwing her covers away for her.

"What you do," interrupted Kennedy who was now going through her older sister's wardrobe," buy out the whole store?"

Buffy looked over at her sister who was going through her dress section," Kennedy, what are you looking for?" she questioned walking up beside the dark hair girl. 

"Your blue dress," declared Kennedy as her eyes landed upon the iteam in question," Can I borrow this?" she asked holding up the dress. "I have choir today and the hot new guy Alex is going to be there," she added giving her sister what she hoped was a good pleading look.

"Don't spill anything on it," warned Buffy. 'Famous last words,' she thought at the slightly taller dark hair girl nodded her head in a promise and left to get ready for school. 

It amazed her how her sisters could get her to do whatever they wanted her to do half the time. She was the oldest of four girls, yet she sometimes wished she had an older sister to turn too. Looking in the mirror Buffy marveled once again at the fact that she and her mother were the only two golden blondes in the family. Kennedy, Molly, and 

Amanda had taken after their father in looks. 

"Buffy, are you there?" wondered Fred through the phone when her young client didn't say anything for ten minutes.

"Yeah," confirmed Buffy grabbing a pair of faded jeans and a rose pink Old Navy T-shirt. "Sorry, you were saying something about good news?"

"I got you an audtion for the new screenplay 'Timeless' and the casting director personally called me early today and told me that they would really like to have you try out for the leading female role of Kelly Honors. An famous dancer who meets her match in the son of her father's business partner," explained Fred sitting back in her brown leather chair. "It's a romantic comedy, and from what I have read in the scrip it looks like something you would like."

"Okay," confirmed Buffy brushing out her long waist length hair. "I have to work on 'Fire Light' until it wraps up on Thursday, but if you have the time it would be great if you could drop the script off at the set today," she reasoned standing up and stretching.

"I can most certainly do that,' delivered Fred playing with the pen in her free hand. "The audition is on Friday, and then if you get the part, which I am sure you will, shooting starts in two weeks," finished Fred.

"Let me write that down," returned Buffy reaching over her vanity to grab her day planner. Catching the time from the corner of her eye Buffy opened her day planner and wrote down the info. Then saying good-bye to Fred she hug up and headed into her bathroom to get ready for that day at work.

"Buffy, are you coming down?" wondered Molly three minutes later sticking her head in her sisters door way.

Buffy turned off the hot water for a second to reply to her sixteen year old sister," Tell Mom and Dad that I'll get something on the set," she hollered from the shower. 

"All right," responded Molly checking her short brown hair in the mirror before closing her oldest sister's door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angelus, there you are," comment Lindsey O'Donnell, Angelus agent. "I have some wonderful news for you," he prepped his client who at the moment was getting his make-up done for the next shoot.

"What is it, Lindsey, and I'll decide whether or not it is up to my standards," stated Angelus leaning back in his cushion chair as powder was added. He was not one to take a job just because his agent said he should. He had gotten to where he is now because he followed his own rules, and it was going to stay that way.

"There is a new movie starting up in two weeks and they are looking for the leading male role of Zach Wrong, and the producer personal called me and asked if you would be interested in trying out for the part," rambled on Lindsey. 

"What's the movie called?" wonder Angelus frowning at the make-up artists job. "I look like a clown," he complained to the young woman doing the make-up. "Fix it!"

"Okay," relented the make-up artists.. She had worked with pain in the neck actors and actress before, but Angelus O'Brien took the cake. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Harmony Kendall continued to fix the make-up. 

"So, Linds, about the movie?" prompted Angelus looking over at his agent.

"The movie is called 'Timeless' a romantic comedy, which…," he said in a hurry before Angelus could object. "I know you don't like doing those kinds of movies, but I have it on good authority that a lot of big names have agreed to do the movie, including Buffy Summers," hooked Lindsey, knowing his client had admiration for the young lady who was just as famous as himself. 

"Buffy Summers you say?" directed Angelus trying to debt whether he wanted to work with someone like her or not. She was hot, but he had heard she was hard to get into bed, and what fun would it be working with someone with her status if he couldn't lay her at least once. 

"You have an audition on Friday," informed Lindsey sitting down in the chair next to Angelus as the Harmony finished fixing his make-up. 

"You're done, Mr. O'Brien," Harmony said sweetly, happy to have him leaving her presents for the time being.

Standing up Angelus leaded Lindsey out onto the set," I'll audition. Linds, but I am not sure I'll take the part once it is offered to me," declared Angelus placing a feud smile on his face upon seeing his co-star Darla McCombs walking towards them. "Give me a moment, will you, Linds?" he asked of the thirty-four year old agent.

"Of course," complied Lindsey knowing full well that this young woman walking towards them was about to get her heart broken.

"Angelus, you haven't called," whined Darla watching the agent person walk away. "I was hoping we could get together tonight and…," she seduced running her hands down Angelus bare tan arm.

"I don't think so, Darla," shot out Angelus without any sincerity. "You weren't that good, so why go back," he questioned as Darla's face fell at such a cruel comment.

"You jerk," huffed Darla turning her back and stomped away from the arrogant man. He would pay, oh yes, he would. She was nobodies toy, not even Angelus O'Brien.

"That was harsh," voiced Lindsey coming up beside Angelus once again. "Why do you treat everyone who is not your brother and sister like that?" he wondered knowing Angelus loved his siblings and could once in a while be a really great guy. To bad most of the world never got to see it for themselves.

"I treat them the way I have always been treated," responded Angelus heading in the direction of the director. "I'll look at the scrip at home, Linds, so if you could drop it off there, Dawn and Connor will put it where I can see it," he added.

"Will do, Angelus," mumbled Lindsey heading in the opposite direction. 'Angelus, someday someone is going to knock that attitude out of you, and everyone is going to get to see a side of you they have never seen before,' he thought climbing into his car and piled out of the parking lot. 

TBC_____________________________with feedback. Let me know what you thought of this part, and if I should go on with this story. 

Huge Thanks too:

Moment of silence

Nat

Ashleigh

Jacey

Isabella

Ryan

Nicolle

Kendra3

Brittannie

Laura

Tariq

Meagan G. 

DanI

Mariah 

Skipsbarlea

Jen

Court

Emba

Jane

MichelleCD3

Jade 

Kathleen

BAanne9

Thank you all so much for the feedback. It has really inspired my writing muses to continue with this story, and hopefully you all like this part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks lots!!!!!


	3. The First meeting!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: To Different 3/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The day shown bright, and the sun warmed Buffy's tan bare shoulders. The breeze blew through her honey blonde waist length hair as she walked down to the audition studio for the 'Timeless' audition she had that Friday. Buffy smiled and waved at the guard as she walked into the casting room where she saw very little people there. 

She had to admit she was a little nervous, which wasn't uncommon for here. The nineteen year old knew she was a good actress, bit was just convincing other people that she was that always made her nervous.

"Hello, Miss Summers," greet a kind red headed assistant with a name tag that read Willow Rosenburg on it. "The director and casting team will be with you in just a moment," she explained offering Buffy a seat and cup of freshly brew coffee.

"Thank you, replied Buffy taking a seat and the coffee from the assistant who looked to be no more then twenty herself. The seat was soft and quiet comfortable to sit in, and the coffee tasted devine to her lips. "Miss Rosenburg," she called out to the red head. "Are there going to be more people auditioning today?" she wondered noticing another girl leaving with a sad expression on her face. 'Obviously she didn't get a part,' thought Buffy feeling sorry for the girl. 

Willow smiled and sat down by the young actress," You can call me Willow," she assured Buffy taking a liking to this young girl not much younger then herself. "I believe Mr. Angelus O'Brien is audition after you this afternoon, and then Miss Gwen Electra will be the final audition."

"Angelus O'Brien?" asked Buffy surprised, she had heard of Angelus, who hadn't. She, however, was shocked to hear he was trying out for a romantic comedy especially with his reputation. 

"Yes," clairfired Willow brightly at the thought of seeing her favorite actor. "He is actually auditioning for the part opposite of you," she spilled excited herself about seeing the handsome hunk on the big screen once more, more importantly seeing him in her office. She had a terrific twenty year old girlfriend Tara, but that didn't mean she couldn't look. After all she was a fan of his from before she even knew what a girlfriend or boyfriend was. 

"Opposite of me?" directed Buffy, hoping if they got the parts they were auditioning for that that would be able to stand one another and work well together.

"Yes," affirmed Willow noticing Buffy didn't look as happy as one might think she would, when finding out her co-star would be a dreamy hunk. "Aren't you excited about working with Angelus?" she wondered out loud causing Buffy to look up at her in thought.

"All the ladies are excited about working with me," a very male voice stated full of confidence.

The two young girls turned around in their seats, and came face to face with Angelus. Willow's only reply was to let her mouth drop in awe of the actor, while Buffy just smiled politely at him. Yeah, they were going to get a long great.

"Hello," delivered Angelus looking the petite blonde up and down. She was better looking in person then she was on TV and magazines. "You must be my new co-star," he cocked his half grin, taking the seat next to Buffy's other side. 

"I might be," responded Buffy keeping the smile on her face. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad…maybe…

"So how about after auditions I take you out for something to eat?" he offered winking at the open mouth Willow, who was trying to close her gapping mouth.

Buffy had to admit Angelus was handsome. Dark chocolate eyes, spiky brown hair, and a really cute smile with strong tan arms, but she wanted more then handsome looks in the guys she dated," I have to watch my little sister tonight," she claimed honestly. "My parents are going to my other two sisters volleyball game and it's out of town," she added not sure why she explained her reason for saying no to him.

"How about after your parents get home I come, and get you for some late night fun then?" he tired again to Buffy's not so surprise thought.

"What kind of fun were you thinking about?" asked Buffy as if she didn't know where he was going, but thought to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

"The kind you can enjoy all night into the morning," Angelus returned confirming what Buffy figured he would say. This comment caused Willow to turn red and mumble something about papers needing to be filed before getting up from her seat. 

Buffy shook her head at the grinning Angelus," Tempting," said Buffy crossing her arms," but, I think, I'll pass," she turned him down and smiled bigger as Angelus's smirk turned into a frown for a few seconds before he caught it and fixed it. "Does that look work on your other co-stars," wondered Buffy pulling her hair back from her face," because I'm telling you right now it won't work on me," she pointed out, then noticing the casting director beckoning for her to come in she got up with a satisfied smirk and left Angelus in his tracks.

"Well see," hollered Angelus when Buffy was about to walk into the casting room.

"No we won't," shot back Buffy before leaving him alone.

So far Angelus O'Brien had lived up to his reputation, but she wasn't like all the others, no. She was Buffy Summers and she didn't let any guy try and play her. If Angelus really wanted a date with her then that ego manic attitude would have to go, and she really wondered if that was possible.

"Good afternoon," Buffy put forth once she was in front of the casting group.

"Good afternoon, Miss Summers," voiced a woman in a dark plaid suit. "Please begin reading on top of page two in the scrip," she instructed.

"Zach, how could you…," she began to act wowing her audience. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You got the part?" spoke Molly later that evening as Buffy fixed her short brown hair into clips. "Plus you get to work with Angelus," she added just as excited as Willow was that afternoon about the news. He was also one of her favorite actors and she was dying to meet him, and now it seemed as if she might get to do just that. 

"He's self center," pointed out Kennedy from her spot on Buffy's bed. "All the magazines say so," holding up he latest issue of Teen to prove her point Kennedy pointed out two different pictures of Angelus with two different girls each one night apart.

"Is he, Buffy?" Molly asked her eldest sister, ignoring what Kennedy was saying and pointing too.

"He does seem that way," admitted Buffy finishing Molly's hair. "Who knows though," she added when she saw a disappointed look cross Molly's face at the comment that her favorite actor might not be as great as she thought he was," maybe there is a different side to him," reasoned Buffy, and was alarmed to find herself hoping her statement was true not only for Molly's sake, but hers as well.

"And if he doesn't," put in Kennedy with a confident grin. "Buffy will knock him off his high horse," she stated knowing how her big sister well.

"You know it," agreed Buffy grabbing her brush to brush her hair.

"Is he really hot?" prompt Molly not letting go of the subject that was Angelus quit yet. 

"Yes,' affirmed Buffy laughing at her sister's curiosity. "He's extremely hot, but like I said his personality so far is a big fat zero," getting up Buffy place her brush down as Amanda came running into the room.

"Kennedy, Molly, lets go," yelled Mrs. Summers walking into the room behind Amanda.

"Good luck," Buffy wished both her sister, while Amanda grabbed her hand beside her.

"Good luck," repeated Amanda. "Buffy, can we go get ice-cream?" the five year old wondered after everyone but her and Buffy left. Her hopeful hazel eyes met Buffy's and Buffy caved quickly. 

"Go grab your coat," spoke Buffy in way of reply. 

"Yeah," squealed Amanda already half way down the hall, to Buffy's amazement.

Buffy grinned at her littlest sister's excitement, placing her New York leather jacket on, she shut off the lights to her room, and went out to wait for Amanda.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Bro," Dawn piped up when Angelus came into the house. "Connor and I were just going out for some ice-cream, you up for it," she asked with a hopeful gleam in her blue eyes. 

"Laying the script in his hands down before he nodded Angelus found himself agreeing to go with them," Sounds like a great idea, Slugger," he commented ruffling his little sister's hair. 

"Great," said a happy Dawn. "Lets go then," she told her two brothers pulling them out the door.

Angelus smiled at his sister's excitement, and pushed thought of getting Buffy attention away for later on, right now he wanted to hang with his little sister and brother.

TBC_____________________with feedback. Feedback feeds my writing muses, and my writing muses feed the story, and the story feeds the readers. So let me know what you think and if you want more!!! 

Huge Thanks too:

Goldengirlforever87

Cerberus

Jacey

Christine Shanley

Brittannie

Rachel

Tariq

Kendra3

Kathleen

GoodCharlottesGurl

Court

Queendime

Isis

Rbritsmom73

Jade

Tace

Tiffany

Sailor Earth

Nina

Arobow

Thank you all so much for taking the time to send me feedback, and letting me know what you think. It helps keep me inspired to write, and that is so great. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and encouragement. Keep'em coming. 

. 


	4. IceCream Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: To Different

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I want vanilla," Amanda yelled, jumping up and down beside Buffy as the two of them stood at the counter of Kendall's Ice-Cream Castle.

"Okay," laughed Buffy sharing a grin with the teenager at the counter. "One vanilla and low fat strawberry yogurt," she ordered.

"No, wonder you don't have any fat," commented an all to familiar male voice.

Buffy shook her head at the handsome man behind her," Angelus, I didn't thnkyou were into ice-cream," she stated taking Amanda's vanilla cone from the drooling teenage girl.

"You will find, Miss Summers, that I am full of surprises," returned Angelus placing his trademark half grin on his face firmly. He had to admit he had been shocked to see Buffy here. Out of all the ice-cream shops in Los Angeles, Dawn had to pick the one Buffy was at. He smiled to himself, it just gave him more time to work on getting her into his bed. She was looking hot, in that tiny white sun dress and canvas sandals, her hair falling in waves down her back, she was a goddess.

"Bro, drool,' spoke up Connor snapping Angelus out of his ogling of Buffy.

Grinning Buffy couldn't resists a comment," Awe… do you need a bib?"

Angel growled at her comment," Buffy, I never need a bib and I never give up. Come end of the movie you'll be begging me to get into my bed, just like all the others."

"Confident, aren't we?" directed Buffy leading an already messy Amanda over to a booth to get some napkins for her face. The little five year old giggled when she noticed her big sister was getting this guy in front of them good. He looked like he was about ready to explode in anger. 

"You know it," redirected Angelus as Connor walked away to order. "So how about tomorrow night we relax after shooting?" he asked slipping his hands on to Buffy's waist.

"Did I say confident?" wondered Buffy," what I meant to say was conceded," she said firmly, placing her hands upon Angelus' hands and removed them from her hips.

"Angelus, what kind of ice-cream do you want?" inquired Dawn deciding to save her brother from further embarrassing himself. She loved her big brother dearly, he had always been there for her and Connor. They knew he was a big teddy bear underneath all that connectedness, it was to bad that others didn't always get a chance to see it. Judging by the looks of her brother's latest interests, Dawn had a feeling that this girl just might be the acceptations.

"Chocolate Chip," answered the dark brown haired man turning to look at his little sister.

Buffy took that opportunity to sit down across from her little sister," Mandy, hit you mouth, not you cheek,' she instructed the little girl playfully.

"I am," insisted Amanda with a mouth full of vanilla ice-cream. "Doesn't you ice-cream taste good?" pointed Amanda causing Buffy to look down at her melting yogurt.

"It taste good, Sweetie," Buffy assured her catching a glimpse of Angelus being pulled over to a table with the young man and woman who had talked to him.

'Must be his family,' thought Buffy taking a bite of her yogurt. He looks really good, to bad he's so egotistic,' she let herself think as Amanda talked about her day at school, and how she was entering a gymnastic meet next month.

"Buffy, can I come to the set with you?" displayed Amanda finishing her ice-cream. "I don't have school next Tuesday, and Mommy and Daddy said I could if it was all right with you."

Buffy focus all her attention back to her littlest sister," We'll see if that's allowed okay," she reasoned gently. Sometimes she could bring her sisters to work, and other times she wasn't allowed too. 

"Why won't you go out with, Angelus?" a satisfied Amanda asked plainly catching her nineteen year old sister by surprise.

"Because," begun Buffy trying to explain it to Amanda so she would understand," he hasn't asked me nicely. I don't like to be talk to the way he has been talking to me."

"If he asked you nicely would you go out with him?" pushed Amanda swinging her legs back and forth.

Thinking a moment Buffy came to the conclusion that more then likely she would go out with him. If only, he wasn't a jerk every time he was near her," I just might," she declared to her baby sister. "We'll have to see what happens," she added more to herself then to Amanda.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angelus," snapped Dawn shaking him out of his gazing at Buffy as she giggled at something the little girl with her had said. 'Must be her sister,' he concluded remembering their conversation from earlier.

"You were saying?" remarked Angelus looking over at his sister.

"I was saying," sigh Dawn gaining a grin from Connor, she couldn't believe that Angelus didn't hear a word she said. "If you want Buffy Summers to even consider a date with you, you need to work on your approach, partly watch what you say," advised the sixteen year old having the feeling that the honey blonde could be the one for her brother, if only, he would lose the arrogance attitude. Then he would stand a chance at winning Buffy's heart or heck just a date to start with. 

"My approach is fine," defended Angelus looking over at the honey blonde once more.

"Angelus, I love you," said Dawn truthfully," your brother, but honestly, I feel, you treat girls, who aren't me like objects," she confessed causing Angelus to whirl his head back towards her," and that's what going to cost you a lot in the long run," she finished taking a sip of her chocolate milk shake.

"I'm not interested in anything serious, claimed Angelus not liking where this subject was heading.

"So date," encouraged Connor," just consider the girl's feelings once in a while he agreed with Dawn, Angelus needed to do just that.

"Fine," grumbled Angelus considering Dawn's statement. "I'll try a different angle," he promised gaining a triumph grin from Dawn.

"Good," confirmed Dawn digging into her strawberry yogurt.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mom, I'm off to work," shouted Buffy the following Monday walking past the kitchen.

"Have a good day," responded Joyce Summers sharing a secretive smile with her husband. Things were changing and she could feel them.

Grabbing her car keys to her new Sports Car, a gift from her rich Uncle Giles, Buffy said good-bye to her sisters and headed out. Today was her first day on the set of 'Timeless' and she was determined to make the best of it. Hopefully, Angelus would be nicer then before, and working with him wouldn't feel like pulling teeth as it had with working with Riley Finn.

Arriving in the parking lot, she parked her car and took a calming breath before entering the studio.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angelus had seen her walk in before she saw him. He planned to try out some of the suggestions that Dawn and Connor had made to him last night, and hopefully one of them would work. 

"Good morning," greeted Buffy when she noticed Angelus standing next to the coffee machine staring at her.

"Hi," said Angelus simply trying to watch what he said. "They have really good chocolate donuts I am told," 'How lame are you,' thought Angelus at his attempted at a new approach.

"Would you like to get one?" offered Buffy smiling at Angelus's effort. 'Maybe he wasn't so bad after all,' she thought when he nodded his head. Together they walked towards the long black snack table in the corner piled high with every type of donut you could think of. 

Maybe today would be good day for a new beginning for the both of them. 

TBC_______________________ With feedback. Let me know if you want more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

chazza

kathleen

janelle

nicolle

faith310

beyondthesilence

jacey

spiderchick

jane

laura

emba

lindsay

caitlyn501

flauka

lex

anna

sailor earth

tariq

kc

kendra3

never look back

dana

Thank you all for the wonderful words of encouragement that you sent me on this story. I appreciate all the pushing to continue on with this story. Thanks for the time you took to send me feedback, i just love reading what you have to say!!!!!!!!!!! My writing muses get insprired to write from the reviews.

Have a Great Day!!!!!!!!!!

TK


	5. A Dinner plan

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: To Different

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy laughed when she saw Angleus slide on his tight leather clad butt that evening. They had just finished rehearsing the opening sequences which had her character Kelly's voice over, while Angelus's character, Zack, was walking down a long black stair case dressed in leather pants and a white wife beater. The scene seemed pretty weird to Buffy, for an opening scene, but hopefully the difference would catch the audiences attention.

"You think that's funny, huh?" joked Angelus, surprise to find himself smiling right along with Buffy. He brushed his dirt covered butt off, and tired not to laugh at his own clumsiness. Dawn's advice to him was actually paying off. Buffy hadn't walked away from him all day. Now looking at her, with green eyes sparkling with laughter Angelus found himself liking her, possibly more then liking her.

Buffy shook her head playfully," Are you alright?" she wondered still grinning like a fool. She had to confess to herself that today was going a lot better then she had expected. Angelus seemed to be trying harder to be generally nice to her. That in itself shocked her, and made her see that maybe there was more to Angelus then first glance.

"I'm fine," responded Angelus delighted she had asked. "I think, we get a break in thirty minutes," played Angleus watching the reaction of Buffy's smooth peach kissed tanned face, for any expression which might tell him a head of time what she was going to say.

"We do," agreed Buffy clasping her hands together lightly. "You have any plans," she asked slowly staring to walk towards her baby blue resting chair. She knew Angelus was trying to read her expression, and she was going to some fun with it.

Angelus took a confident breath and proceeded with his advance," There is this Spanish Restraunt called 'El Pedro'. They serve the best spicy chicken and rice dishes out there. In fact, Connor and Dawn make me take them there at least once every week," he explained sitting down in his black and white chair next to Buffy's baby blue one, which she now occupied.

" Is Dawn and Connor your brother and sister?" directed Buffy picturing the two young teenagers Angelus had with him last night.

"Yeah, they are," returned Angelus leaning over the side of his chair. "Dawn and Connor are twins and they go to Hemery High," he added brimming with pride at talking about his siblings.

"Really," wondered Buffy, and felt her heart take a little more of Angelus due to the softness her eyes saw when he talked about his brother and sister. "My sisters Kennedy and Molly go there too."

"What grades?" responded Angelus interged that he was actually having a normal conversation with a beautiful young woman without, the thought of getting her in bed in his mind. 

"Well Molly is a Sophomore and Kennedy is a Junior. My littlest sister, Amanda, is in kindergarten," answered Buffy having a nice time. Who knew Angelus could actually talk about something other then getting a girl in bed.

"She was the little girl you were with last night, right?" prompted Angelus hoping that the little girl had been Amanda. 

"Yeah, that was My Mandy," beamed Buffy. "So…," she began, but blushed the minutes she heard her stomach growling. "Sorry," she apologized as Angles smiled at her. "I guess, I'm more hungry then I originally thought."

"How about I treat us dinner, then," delivered Angelus taking the plug. 

Buffy thought a moment, a little to long for Angelus's nervous nerves, but when she smiled and nodded her head, he found his heart speed up," That would be really nice of you," confessed Buffy standing up.

"Let's go then," voiced Angelus standing up as well, taking the honey blonde's hand into his, as if naturally he leaded her out of the studio and across the street.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Wow, you're Buffy Summers," squealed an excited teenager girl with her friends, the minute Buffy and Angelus sat down at a white and red table for two.

"Yeah," spoke Buffy politely. She was use to this by now, and looking over at Angelus she could tell that he too, was use to being interrupted when in the public's eye.

"I just loved your last movie," confessed a red headed girl. "You were incredible in it," she rambled on to Buffy as Buffy herself shared a look with Angelus of happiness.

"Thank you," replied Buffy taking the pen and paper two of the other girls had handed her to sign her name. It always amazed her at how many people actually knew who she was. One minute she was a nobody starting her Freshman year at Hemery and now everyone she met seemed to know who she was. She figured by the way the other two girls in the group were talking a handsome Angelus that he too knew what she was thinking.

"Are you two going out?" asked the orginal girl once Buffy had handed back the piece of pink paper she had signed for the girl.

"We're working on a new project together," confirmed Buffy sitting back against her chair, and caught Angleus staring at her as if she was the only one in the room, the thought that he might be thinking that made Buffy blush against her better judgment.

"When will it be out?" asked another one of the excited girls bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Probably next year sometime," informed Angelus as a waiter came up to them and ushered the girls away from the two actors. 

"I am so sorry, Mr. O'Connor, Miss Summers. I tried my hardest to make sure all my famous guest don't get trampled with others," stammered the waiter, who was the son of the owner of the restraunt. 

"Not a problem," Buffy assured the young man, who looked to be about her age. "I am completely fine with talking to fans," she added making sure the guy didn't feel to bad about this episode. "I mean it goes with the territory."

"Thank you," said the waiter with gratitude. He was glad that the honey goddess wasn't about to chew his head off, and to be completely honest he was a little perplexed that Mr. O'Connor hadn't began his usual comments about tightening security for the famous. Today the young man seemed light and happy. 'No doubt' thought Pepe,' It has to do with the young goddess her is with.' "How may I serve you?"

"I'll take the usual, Pepe," Angelus informed Pepe without even looking at the waiter. All his attention was still on Buffy, she seems to be so nice to everyone that talks to her, and carries that aurora around with her. Quit a change from the other woman he had been with or hung out with.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So that was a nice dinner," commented Buffy a hour later as the two of them made their way back to the studio eating vanilla ice cream cones. "Thank you for the dinner and the company," she said. Spending time with Angelus alone had been something Buffy hadn't expected at all, it had been fun, and it felt really nice. Part of her was even hoping that maybe just maybe he would try and ask her out again.

"Not a problem," stated Angelus subconsouly taking Buffy's hand into his once more that evening. He had surprised himself to find out that spending the last hour with Buffy had been on of the best hours he had spent with any girl in a long time. She had captivated him, and he knew it. She seemed to be nothing like all those other girls who he had dated or slept with. Buffy seemed to have this aurora around her that made her completely seemed amazing when compared with other actress.

Buffy curled her small figures around Angelus warm hand," You know my family is having a cook out this weekend. Why don't you bring your family and we could hang," she offered surprising not only herself with the invite, but Angelus as well. 'Where did that come from,' she wondered as the two entered 

"That sounds like a nice invention," responded Angelus. "Dawn, Connor, and I would be honored to join your family for lunch with your family," he accepted.

"Good," Buffy said delighted he had excepted. She let go of his hand and followed her custom designer into her trail to change for the scene that was coming up in thirty minutes. Sharing a smile with Angelus before she disappeared into the into her dressing room, Buffy found herself excite at the thought of seeing him again soon!

TBC_______________________with feedback. Feedback feeds my writing muses. I am writing this story as I go along, so feedback is very encouraging to get and gives me a push to continue. 

Huge Thanks too:

DanI

Kendra3

Kolumbyne

Unknown

Meri

Hot Chocolate and Pity

Dee

Goldengirl

Jacey

Tonya

Christine

ChazzaBeyondthesilence

Tariq

Never Look Back

Emba

Nikita 6

Nina


	6. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy shook her head watching her sixteen year old sister throw clothes out of her closet. Buffy had just gotten through telling her family about inviting Angelus and his sister and brother over for their cook out. To say her family was surprise would be saying the least, to tell you the truth they had been flabbergasted at Buffy's announcement. It was well know among them that Angelus was a player, and that Buffy usually didn't want to hang around with such people. However, Buffy insisted that she had pre- judged Angelus wrongly and wanted to get to know him better since they would be working together for the next six months on 'Timeless.' Now both Molly and Kennedy were in their rooms searching for something to wear for the cook out that screamed HOT! 

" I thought you didn't like him," spoke Kennedy arriving a few moments later. It seemed to Buffy that she must of already found something to wear, or she wouldn't be in there. Buffy gave Kennedy an amusing look that only earn her one right back from the curly hair brunet. 

"He's really not as bad as I first thought," admitted Buffy, glad that her first impression of Angelus O'Connor had been wrong. They had worked together quit nicely for the past three days now, yet it seemed like they had been working together a lot longer then that.

"So is there any spark age," snooped Kennedy reaching her hand out to catch a pair of Molly's Lucky jeans flying through the air as Molly continued to search for an outfit. "Molly, chill," she stated rolling her eyes at her little sister before switching her attention back to her older one. "So…?" 

"There might be," grinned Buffy flopping down on Molly's flushed white chair. She loved this chair, the moment you sat down, you automatically started to sink into it. In her room, she had one, but it wasn't nearly as soft. "The more time I spend with him," she continued," the more I like him."

"You want to date him?" Molly prompt sticking her head out of her closet to join in on her sisters' conversation. "So ask him out," she pushed. It would be so cool to go to school and tell everyone that her sister was dating the hunk of every girls dreams. Not to mention how often she herself would get to see him.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, truth be told she did feel something for him. When he touched her she felt all warm and tingly, but in a good way. In a way, she hadn't felt in such a long time, not since Jeffery," Well see how the cook out goes first," she voiced satisfying both her sisters' curiosity for the moment. 

"I like the pink sundress," advised Kennedy pointing at the knee length, Sakura flower dress. "It just screams look at me, I'm desperately in love with you, Angelus," she teased, and ducked the flying pillow heading her way. 

"Buffy, what do you think?" asked Molly throwing another pillow at Kennedy, holding up both outfits she wanted to know her older sister's thoughts. 

"I would go with the sundress as well," agreed Buffy ignoring Kennedy's all annoying 'I told you so look.' "It brings out your eyes, and I have the perfect pair of shoes you can wear with it," she offered smiling big. She loved spending time with her family, something she rarely got to do because of her schedule and theirs. "Oh by the way, Angelus' brother and sister's names are Connor and Dawn," Buffy informed both her sisters. "I think, you two should know them, correct?"

"Dawn is the dance team captain," put forth Molly flopping down on her bed with the sundress in hand," and Connor, just a dreamy looking as his brother, is on the basketball team, as a point guard," she explained acknowledge knowing the O'Connor twins. 

"Connor is pretty hot," replied Kennedy," for a younger man," she add mended when both her sisters looked at her with amusing facial expressions. "What he's only a year younger, and he's popular, and so am I and……,"

"And you want him," finished Molly, knowing her older sister all to well.

"I do not," defended Kennedy, all the while she knew that was not true. She had been after Connor for months now, and he wouldn't even look her way. This cook out gave her a chance to fix that, he would be hers, that she vowed. 

"Oh you so do," returned Molly, setting off a chorus of 'Do Too' 'Do Not' between the two teenagers. 

Getting board with listening to the two girls, Buffy got up and headed towards her room without even being noticed.

*****************************

"Buffy, give me more feeling, more tears," instructed Mrs. Jenkins, the director of 'Timeless,' jumping up from her chair. "Angelus, more passion behind that kiss. Remember Kelly is leaving for good unless Zack can convince her otherwise," she motivated. "Kiss Buffy like you have kissed no other," she pushed really getting into her two stars story line. It wasn't everyday that you got to work with two of the hottest starts on the market, Mrs. Anya Jenkins wanted this movie to be great, not only because of who was in it, but the emotions, the story it told, and then the actors and actress involved.

"I know we can do it," affirmed Buffy sharing a confident grin with Angelus. 

"Then show me," insisted Mrs. Jenkins, sitting back down in her hair, and grabbed her horn. "Actions!"

__

Kelly/Buffy: Zack, this is my destiny. I have to go.

Zack/Angelus: No, Kelly, I won't let you do this alone. I'm the one who started all this. I have to be the one to finish it right a long with you, my love.

Kelly/Buffy: Your love? 

Zack/Angelus: Yes, my one and only.

Buffy felt a tingly rush of excitement run through her once Angelus had her wrapped securely in his strong lean arms. The moment his lips brushed hers, Buffy felt herself melt against his muscular smooth chest. She hadn't even began to act with the kiss. It just felt so natural to have his lips upon hers, they fit perfectly together. It had never felt this right with any of the other guys she had had to kiss before. 

Angel was burning with desire, a desire that quickened the minute Buffy pushed herself against him. Her lips and tiny petite body were so warm and soft feeling that he itched to feel it without the close between them. He was so lost in the passion of their kiss as she was, that he allowed his tongue to come out and play, running it along Buffy's until she opened up for him. A soft moan escaped Buffy's throat causing Angelus need for her to spread all the way down to his groan. He wanted her in that moment.

"And cut," hollered Mrs. Jenkins breaking the tender spell that had woven itself around the two young actors. "That is what I am talking about," she expressed enthusiastically. "That kiss was perfect, I could just feel the passion and love between the two characters," she went on, unable to noticed that both Buffy and Angelus were paying her no attention, rather they were looking at each other, each blushing, but feeling wonderful inside.

So um…," began Buffy not sure what to say. One minutes she was acting, and the next the acting fell away to real passion, passion like she had never dealt with before, not even with Jeffery. "That was…,"

"Amazing," Angelus finished Buffy's statement with his arms still around her. 

"Yeah," revealed Buffy softly. "Angelus, were you…. Want I mean it was that kiss…," 

"It was real," he clarified softly bring his hand up to brush against Buffy's cheek. "For me anyway," he added hoping Buffy felt the same way.

"For me too," confirmed Buffy softly closing her eyes as Angelus lips once more graced her with their tenderness and love.

TBC_______________________________with feedback. My writing muses have to know if people are reading this story , and if they want more or not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Lisa

Benita

Meri

Christine

Sailor Earth

Kendra3

Fi

Rbritsmom73

Never Look Back (thanks for the suggestion about the cook out deal, I might just use it.)

Pline

Meagan G.

Ryan

Caitlincoffee

Tariq

Brody

Flauka

Beyondthesilence

Thanks you all for your feedback, and wonderful comments. I appreciate every word you sent. It helps inspire me to write more, and faster. I enjoy reading everyone ones comments and suggestions, so don't be shy about telling me what you like, didn't like, etc.... I also have another new story called 'Reach For the Gold' out if anyone is interested in reading it. 

P.S. if anyone is intersted in being my beta for the rest of this story, please let me know!!!

Thanks in advance,

TK


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different 7/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angelus, what am I suppose to wear to this cook out?" directed Dawn walking into her older brother's room wearing a pair of low ride light blue jeans, and a baby blue mid-riff sweater. "Is it formal or fun?" she demanded of her brother, who was adding gel to his freshly wash brown locks.

"Dawn, it's a cook," stated Angelus, he would never understand girls, and their having to have certain outfits for certain events. "What you have on is fine," he put forth placing a plaited blue and black short sleeve shirt over his black white beater. 

"Fine," Dawn gave in, knowing it was hopeless to asked Angelus option about anything relating to girls' clothing. "Do you know Connor likes Molly Summers," she added changing the subject to her other brother.

" Molly?" returned Angelus a bit surprise. Connor hadn't mentioned liking Buffy's little sister before.

"Yeah," Dawn went on flopping down on Angelus's leather soft, big, chair. "He wants to ask her to the Holiday Dance, but so far she hasn't shown any interests in him. However," raised Dawn, Angelus listened putting on his black shoes. 

"So why doesn't he just go up to her and ask her?" wondered Angelus. "If she's anything like Buffy, then I have a feeling she would be nice to him whatever her answer may be."

"We're talking about Connor, not you,:" exclaimed Dawn as if it were obvious. "Connor is athlete and popular, but unlike you he doesn't always have the confidence there," she went on comparing her two brothers. "I mean the girls he goes out with usually ask him out, and if they don't then one of his friends will ask the girl for him. Molly Summers is a perfect match for Connor," Dawn stated her thoughts," and I personally would rather see him with Molly then with Kennedy Summers." And it was true, Molly was a sweet caring indivual, who treated everyone with respect. Kennedy, however, wasn't always the nicest to be around. Dawn and taken to refer to her as 'Miss Know -It-All-Kennedy.

"Sounds like you don't like Kennedy very much," pointed out Angelus making another mental note. His little sister liked everyone, what could Kennedy Summers had done, that made Dawn not like here.

"It's not so much that I don't like her because of anything she has done to me. Rather I don't like how she treats other people who aren't in her little group," explained Dawn with honest sty. She didn't have anything against Kennedy personally really. It was just she wasn't always nice to everyone," It's more of how she acts towards the less popular students," she deepened sitting Indian style in the chair.

"How does she treat others?" pushed Angelus listening with half interests. It was hard for him to believe that someone so close to Buffy could be mean. Buffy was amazing, warms, caring, and… Boy! Was he falling hard for a her or what? This was completely not like him at all.

"Like I said if you're popular she's the nicest person to you, but if your get someone like Chloe Regale, who is nice, but clumsy, Kennedy is mean. She had taken it upon herself to refer to Chloe as a Maget, which really hurts Chloe, even though doesn't show it," responded Dawn shaking her head. She really felt sorry for the people Kennedy pick on because, in fact, they were really nice people, and once you got to know then you saw that they were people just like you, and deserved to be treated the same way you would want to be treated.

"Well promise me you'll be nice to Kennedy at the cook out today?" spoke Angelus noticing the cook out was in two hours.

"I promise," swore Dawn, standing up. "I'll be ready by then," vowed the sixteen year old heading out of her brother's off white room full of leather furniture.

"Good," replied Angelus to Dawn's retreating back.

Once the door was closed Angelus sat back down. Two hours, and he would get to see the girl, who had haunted his dreams for the past week. Each time they kissed, it had been getting longer and longer. He wanted her, but he wanted her to want him just as bad. 

Maybe just maybe he would get the chance to find out how she felt about him today. Then they could move on to more serious stuff. With a satisfying smile Angelus got up to go talk to Connor.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How do I look?" questioned Buffy walking out onto the Summers front lawn wearing a pair of Old Navy low ride shorts and a white mid-riff peasant top with her white bikini top underneath. It was a cook out after all, and they did have a pool. She couldn't wait for Angelus to see her in her new bath suit she had bought just for the occasion.

"Like you're totally trying to look hot for Angelus," shot back Kennedy lifting her blue sunglasses from her eyes. "I think, he's going to love it. Just like I know Connor's mouth will drop when he sees me in this," she points out pointing at her black bikini. "I had to fight Daddy, to let me wear this," she complained as Buffy sat down beside her on one of their beach chairs.

"Aren't you suppose to be wearing an over shirt," replied Buffy, knowing full well that if their father came out and caught Kennedy dress liked that in open view of the neighbors, he would have a fit. Mr. Summers was a very protective father, Buffy, was just now getting away with things her friends had in eighth grade.

"I got it right here," spoke Kennedy holding up the white see through over shirt. "Where's Molly, I thought she was going to sun bath for a little while with us?" she wondered when she didn't see her sixteen year old sister around. 

"She's doing her hair," responded Buffy fixing the chair so she could lean back in it.

"Watch out," screamed little Amanda zipping past her big sisters and jumped into the warm water slashing the two sun bathing girls.

"Hey," yelled Kennedy wiping off the water on her arm. "Mandy, watch out."

"Be care, Mandy," warned Buffy in a softer tone then Kennedy. "You don't want to slip."

"Sorry," apologized Amanda before dunking under the water.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Can you believe it," hissed the blonde girl walking back and forth in front her agent. "Buffy Summers not only got the role I was born to play, now rumor are going around that she might be seeing my Angelus," screamed Darla stomping her feet. "How dare he cheat on me?"

"Darla, you weren't together to start with," pointed out Lila McDonald Darla's agent. "That means he is free to date whoever he wants. Now I could dig up something on her that might be able to get you her part, but I can't promise you him."

"Then do that," snapped Darla sitting down in her ugly brown leather chair. "I want what Buffy Summers has. I want fame, and I WANT ANGLEUS!" she yelled 

"I'll see what I can do," promised Lila getting up from her desks.

"Good," laughed Darla. "Good."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy," yelled Mrs. Summers. "They're here," she added.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TBC__________________with feedback. My writing muses can really use the inspriation to write more faster. I love reading what you have to say, and it helps keep me in the writing mood. 

Huge thanks too:

Never Look Back (thank you for offering to be my beta reader. I received part 9 of this story beta read, but wasn't sure if you had gotten part 7 and 8 so if you could let me know if you did or not that would be great. Again thank you for beta reading for me. It helps out a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Meri Lee 

Rbritsmom73

Punked out B*tch

Benita

Carri D.M.

Ryan

Nicolle Lampe

Buffy 1

Sailor Earth

Vany D.

Tariq

Fi 

Jessica

Dana ( I think you might like what I have plan with Connor and the other two Summers sisters.)

Beyondthesilence

Lindsay

Nikita 6

Selphie

I appreicate all your kind words, and encouragement to go on with this story. Thank you lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This part is for everyone reading my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. for all those who wished my nephew well. I am happy to let you know that he has made a complete recovery. It turned out to be backed up in digestion. He is okay now!! Thank you for all your wishes. 


	8. The Cook Out

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different 8/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hi," Buffy greeted Angelus softly the moment she spotted her co-star, and possible boyfriend walk up to her.

"Hey, yourself," shot back Angelus taking in Buffy's appearance. She was stunning. Every curve of her perfect body could be see through the outlining of her see through shirt and shorts.

"Glad you could come," Kennedy spoke-up, when she noticed her sister was already lost in the chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"Thank you for inviting us," returned Dawn, following the Summers sisters out back. She was going to do her best to get along with Kennedy just as she had promised Angelus she would.

"Where's Connor?" wondered Kennedy action all innocent.

"Over there," replied Dawn pointing over to where Connor was chatting with a smiling Molly.

Kennedy frowned at her little sister, and headed in the direction of the two teens, who were obviously flirting with one another.. Dawn smirked at Kennedy's reaction, and followed the dark headed girl over to where her brother was talking to the girl he had a crush on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Doesn't seem like you had any trouble find the place," started Buffy, grinning like a fool, at the feeling of Angelus's hand within hers. She lead them over to the picnic chairs, near the crystal blue pool, and she couldn't help but feel wonderful at the contact.

"I am good with direction," responded Angelus as the two of them sat down across from one another, "especially when they lead me to someone I want to be with," adding the last part under his breath, and smiled when he saw Mr. And Mrs. Summers walk out of the house with food to be barbecued. 

"Good-afternoon, Angelus," said Joyce cheerfully to her daughter's guest. 'My he is a handsome young man. No wonder so many young girls are into him, now the question remains, is Buffy into him?' she wondered.

"Good-afternoon, Mrs. Summers," redirected Angelus kindly. He could see where Buffy got her looks and kindness from.

"Please, call me Joyce, and my husband over there Hank,' she spoke giving Buffy a wink as if to say 'He's a keeper.'

Buffy shared her mother's wink, before hearing her father's voice ring out," Joyce, where's the charcoal?" he wanted to know interrupting the conversation between Buffy and her mother. 

"Check beside you, Daddy," suggested Buffy as her mother left to help her father. "The bag is right by your feet," she pointed out using her free hand to indicate where the gray bag full of charcoal was lying.

Hank looked down at his feet, and sure enough there the bag was," Thanks, Sweetie," he called to his eldest daughter.

"No, prob, Daddy," laughed Buffy shaking her head with Angelus. "You know this could be a long day," she commented to him. In a way, she was hoping her comment was right.

"The longer, the better," admitted Angelus never moving his gaze away from Buffy. "You look beautiful today," the complement came out of his mouth before Angelus had time to even think about it, but judging by the way Buffy's face lit up, he had said the right thing to her.

"Everyone is wrong about you, you know that, she confessed sweetly pulling a piece of loose hair away from his face, and smiled when she saw a tint shade of pink grace his smooth features. "Angelus, you're a sweet guy, when you want to be," she amended receiving an amused grin from Angelus. When he looked at her, she couldn't help but want to kiss him. How could this be happening to her? She had only known him personally for about a week, yet it seemed like she had known him a life time. He was great in her book, and she knew she was falling fast and hard for him.

"I don't let just anyone see this side of me you know?" baited Angelus enjoying himself a lot more then he would have guest he ever could with a girl without being in bed with her.

"You don't say," Buffy played along intertwine their right hands. "So tell me, Mr. Connor, what does it take to open you up?" she asked in a pretend interview voice, finding that she really did want to know.

"It takes someone sweet…," started Angelus bring Buffy's right hand up to his lips for a light kiss.

Buffy blushed a pink shade that matched Angelus's only moments ago," Met anyone like that lately?" she inquired. He was hooked, and she knew it.

"Just this one girl," he went on. "I met her at an audition , she shot me down twice… we kissed, and now I am having a cook out with her family," he flirted taking a hold of her other hand.

Buffy's grin got wider. How she could of ever thought Angelus was a jerk was beyond her. Sitting across from him right now, with his hand in hers, she never felt happier with a guy.

"You know," began Buffy," I have these tickets to Bon Jove's next concert, next weekend. Do you know anyone who would be interested in going with me?" she mentioned making a mental note to get the tickets form Spike the next time she saw him, which technically should be tomorrow. He was originally going to go with her, but it turned out his little sister Rini was going in for surgery on her ears next weekend, and he wanted to be there for her.

"I think, I might know someone," clarified Angelus, definitely looking forward to going with Buffy anywhere she wanted him too.

"Angelus, do you want to go with me?" she invited having a feeling he would say yes, but asked anyway.

Angelus nodded his head yes before pulling Buffy onto his lap, and capturing her red pouted lips with his. A happy little sigh escaped Buffy's lips, as she wrapped her arms around Angelus's neck. The kiss soon became an overwhelming, passionate kiss, causing both Buffy and Angelus' bodies to light on fire fueled by their passion for one another.

When oxygen became an issue the two young adults pulled back, but only slightly. Their noses were still nuzzling at against one another, and smiles adore the happy couples' faces. They were completely unaware of what was happening around them, and what was to come. The only thing either one of them saw was each other, and how they were feeling in those moments.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So, Connor, have you asked anyone to the Holiday Dance yet?" inquired Kennedy, pulling Connor away from a giggling Molly. 

Dawn shook her head at Kennedy's obvious desperation for he brother's attention. 'Too bad most of it's on Molly,' she thought glancing over at the Summers sister that was her age.

"Actually there is this girl that I am going to ask," answered Connor sitting dowbn in the brown chair Kennedy had offered to him. "I'm just not use if she would say yes or not," he admitted.

Kennedy gave Connor her best flirt outs smile before replying," I am completely sure she would say yes," she said thinking it was her he was talking about. 

'Boy, is she in for a rude awakening,' thought Dawn still amused with Kennedy's actions. 

"I mean you're captain of the basketball team, really good looking, and have the hottest car at school, she droned on gaining disbelief looks from both her Dawn and Molly.

'How materialistic,' thought Dawn once again. 'can she be. Of course my brother doesn't see it. Why doesn't he just ask Molly already?' she wondered spotting the short hair girl taking a seat on the other side of Connor.

"Connor, you're sweet," added Molly, trying to assure him there was more to him then what Kennedy was listing off. "Just ask the girl, and if she says no, then it's hger lost," she offered gaining a grin from Connor, a yes look from Dawn, and a frown from her big sister.

Connor felt confident at hearing Molly's words. She was so caring and consecrate. Was it any wonder why he like her? He was going to ask Molly, he just needed to do it when they were alone, and not around their sisters. "Thank you, Molly."

TBC________________-with feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let me know what you thought of this part or the story as a whole so far. I am enjoying writing this story. My writing muses and I love reading your feedback. So keep sending it in. 

Huge Thanks too:

Kendra3

Serenity

Anna

Never Look Back (I hope you are getting these parts all right. Thank you for beta reading for me.)

Fi

Crazy 4 b/a 2

Angels-sweet-chickadey

Lindsay

Rbritsmom73

Christine (again sorry to hear about your grandfather.)

Tariq

Janelle

Biscuit

Brody

Beyondthesilence

Anne aka BAannne9

Pline (thank you for the feedback on some of my other stories as well.)

Meri Lee

Bre ( your welcome about the site)

Vamp Surfer (thanks for the suggestions. I will defentily think about them.)


	9. Friends Talk

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey,Bits," greeted Spike the minute his honey blonde best friend walked into his living room," long time no see."

"Hi, Spike" returned Buffy flopping on one of the Tyler's big cushy green chairs. "I haven't see you for a week so, I thought I would stop by, and see my best friend," she added sweetly.

"and…," prompted Spike even though he was really glad to see his best friend, he knew she was most certainly up to something--they knew each other since they were five. 

"and," finished Buffy happily," I need the tickets to the Bon Joni concert. I found someone to go with," she glowed just thinking about Angelus, and the fun they had had at her family's cook out. The kissing and holding hands had been the best part. 

"Who put that glow in your?" directed Spike, glad that it seemed his friend yhadn found someone. There had been one time he had wished he was the hone to make her happy, but now he knew they were better off as friends.

"Angelus O'Brien," gushed Buffy waving at the Tyler's maid, Renee.

"Hello, Miss Buffy, would you like something to drink?" questioned Renee giving Spike a disapproving look for not having offered Buffy something earlier.

"No, but thank you for asking, Renee," complied Buffy kindly. She had always liked the 4'5''feet thirty year old woman, who worked for the Tyler family. Plus she was one of the only other people Buffy knew that was older then her, yet shorter.

"Master Spike?" she turned the attention to her young twenty year old charge.

"No, thank you, Renee. I am suppose to let you know that dinner should be started at six and not at five. My mother and father are still at the hospital with Ryannna and won't be home until late," he explained.

A sympatric look crosses Buffy face at the mention of Spike's little sister, but dropped it the minute Spike looked over in her direction. He gave her a smile as if to say 'My little sis is going to be fine.'

"Very well," replied Renee before taking her leave of the two young adults.

"So what kind of movie does you sister want?" inquired Buffy, planning on buying the movie Loving Girl --something, she would purchase when she went shopping with her sisters. She knew that Ryanna had recently become addicted to Anime (Japanese cartoons) which she insists is way better then American cartoons by any day. So maybe she would get her something to do with that.

"You don't have to get her anything," Spike assured the honey blonde. She had the biggest heart in the world. He only hoped that 'Playboy O'Brien' saw it,' and if he didn't then he would break every bone in the guys body personally.

"but I want too,:" insisted Buffy flopping her feet up on the green foot stool. "Now what does she want?"

Spike gave in, he had known Buffy for to long to know that she wasn't going to give up until she got what she wanted," She wants the new Card Captor Sakura: The Seal Card movie. It's the second full length movie in the series," he finished.

"Good, I'll go get it for her tomorrow," promised Buffy. She made a mental note to pick it up after deciding tomorrow would be the perfect day to go shopping with her sisters. 

"Now about Angelus," started Spike. "Is he treating you right?" he asked in a brotherly voice. "because if he's not, then you know I'll kick his butt up and down the west side," he vowed gaining a giggle from Buffy.

"Angelus is actually a lot sweeter then people give him created for," defended Buffy, Spike could be so protective sometimes. "He's actually fun to work with, and his kisses are…,"

"All right, all right," interrupted Spike. "You've kissed him already? How serious are you two getting?" he directed interested in what the emerald eye girl had to say. 

"I'm falling hard," she confided in her best friend for a long time. "I don't know if that's crazy or not, but…'

"Not if it's love," confirmed Spike," and if he has any brains in that big head of his I hear so much about then he has already fallen for you."

"Thank you," thanked Buffy hoping Spike was right.

"Here's are the tickets," said Spike reaching into his black folder on the old tan little table next to him. He took them out, and handed them to Buffy with a smile. "Have fun."

"How's you sister really doing?" she asked tucking the tickets into her pursue.

Spike smiled at his friend's concern," Ryanna a little nervous about the surgery, but is looking forward to being able to hear better."

"Are you sure you don't need me there?" questioned Buffy, having to ask at least one more time before she could allow herself to have fun at the concert with Angelus.

"I'm sure, Bits," declared Spike honestly. "Thank you for offering to be there for me, but I would rather know you are having fun at the concert then sitting in a waiting room with me all day," he added giving Buffy's hand a quick squeeze.

"You're my best friend," Buffy told him. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"I know, Bits. I'll be here for you as well, but I want you to go to the concert, and have fun. If Angelus hurts you, I'll really kick his butt, but if he makes you happy then he's okay in my book, and the rumors about him are just that," promised Spike causing 

Buffy's face to lighten up.

"Trust me, Spike, he's a sweetie," and he makes me happy," she affirmed brushing her honey blonde hair back behind her.

"Then that's all that matters to me," said Spike honestly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So has Connor asked you to Holiday yet?" direct Rona Ryan, Kennedy's best friend, as her and another girl followed Kennedy like little lost puppies. The enter the Summers huge house, and looked around to find no one home.

'Not surprise,' thought Kennedy. "Not yet, and I have been dropping anvils on him. I even went so far as to suggest him taking me, and he blew me off," she complained not believing that a guy would actually blow her, Kenney Summers off, Guys got in line to date her, and Connor hadn't shown one bit of interest in being in that line.

"Maybe he likes someone else," spoke up the usually quiet Eve coming up beside Rona and Kennedy. 

"Like who?" demanded Kennedy finding it hard to believe that someone could be more important to Connor then herself. 

"How about Molly?" suggested Rona pointing at the huge tear back sliding doors.

"Molly?" questioned Kennedy following the braided hair girl's line of vision. "No way!"

What she saw surprised her. There on their patio stood Connor and Molly talking looking like they were having a good time. Lemonade was sat in front of them as well as a half of plate of cookies, that obviously had been eaten down. To Kennedy it looked like they were having a little to much fun for her liking.]

"Let's go," she commanded her crew, heading towards the back sliding doors.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So any way, Molly, about Holiday," began Connor nervously. Dawn had insisted the morning that he march right over to the Summers house and invite Molly to the dance before someone else did. According, to his sister she other guys had been talking about asking Molly their selves, and if he wanted to go with her he had better ask her quick. Which in turned lead him over the the Summers' house that day. 

"Connor, are blushing?" wondered Molly sweetly. She had been talking with Connor O'Brien for the past three hours, and found herself enjoying his company a lot. Kennedy had tried everything to get Connor's attention this past month. She wanted to go to the dance with him, but Molly could tell that Connor wasn't thrilled with that idea. Right now Molly had to admit, she wished he would ask her.

Connor shook his head, and took the plunge," Molly, will you go with to the Holiday Dance?" he asked just as Kennedy and her group walked outside.

Molly took one look at her big sister's cocky smile before replying happily. "I would love to go with you to Holiday," she said, making a very happy Connor, a surprise Eve and Rona, and a not so happy Kennedy. 

TBC_______________-with feedback. I need to know if you guys like this story or not still. I love reading your replies, and take note of suggestions or ideas. Feedback feeds my writing muses, which have been lazy as of late. 

Huge Thanks too:

Sailor Earth

Christine

Caligurl11775

Angel Star

Beyondthesilence

Kendra3 (hey, I am glad you liked the poem I sent you for your story.)

Meri Lee

Dark Angel

DruckenIrishMonkey

Kari

Serenity

Jamie

Sweety8587

Never Look Back (Thank you for beta reading this part. I am just wondering if I have the right e-mail address for you. I sent you part 10. I hope you got it all right. )

Have a Great Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

P.S. I am trying my hardest to work on 'Reach For The Gold' for those who are also reading that. I will try to get both stories up and running faster, which feedback does help. 


	10. According to Plan

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different 10/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So what did you find out?" demanded Darla the minute Lila walked into the pink decorated room. 

"Buffy Anne Summers, has a clean record, Darla. She doesn't even have a speeding ticket," replied Lila gracing her leather chair with her butt. "If you want to destroy this girl you are going to have to make something up."

"Like what?" questioned Darla already letting the wheels in her head turned. In the past week, she had read mountains up on mountains of reports on how Angelus had been seen with Buffy. All the articles said the same thing over and over. They were the perfect couple, they complimented one another, and they would probably last. 

"Look, why don't you just find someone new," suggested Lila. The blonde that sat in front of her in the blue chair was a seemed like a wacko. Then again, Wolfman and Hart usually dealt with wackos in the first places so…

"Because; Angelus is one of the hottest males in Hollywood. To be with him is a passport to anywhere I want to go. Plus I refuse to let him use me and throw me aside for some little girl," griped Darla leaning forward in the chair. "I want it leaked to the press that Buffy had an abortion from her last boyfriend. A Spike William I believe. According to my sources, they were dating for two years, but Buffy broke it off on grounds that the relationship was stale, but what if a rumor got going that she got pregnant by him. Then unknowingly to the public and her family she went in, and got an abortion. Therefore, causing the break-up," thought up Darla. "Both actress and actor had to much class to tell the press the truth, but they paid some very good lawyers to cover it up….," she hinted looking directly at Lila. 

"I can link this story, but I can't promise you that it will fly," admitted Lila. "If there are any back flashes then I will have to answer for them, and I will take you with me," promised Lila not liking the idea, but going alone with it. Darla was one of her highest paying clients. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I can't believe you said yes," yelled Kennedy as the youngest teenage Summer girls sat in Molly's room.

Molly smiled up at her sister. Who was very obviously furious with the fact that she was going to Holiday with Connor O'Brien not her. Molly had to admit to herself she had been rather surprised when the handsome basketball star had asked her. It wasn't something she expected, but hey, she was glad he did. 

"He wanted to go with me, Kennedy," she defended herself. "It's not my fault if he happens to like me more. I mean after the way you treated him at the cook out it's no wonder he didn't ask you."

"The way I treated him?" screamed Kennedy causing her two friends who had followed the two sisters to move away.

"You acted like all that matter was he was popular and had a cool car," reminded Molly, not able to believe how Kennedy acted at times.

"Those are important things," defended Rona speaking up for the first time in a while. 

"Rona, don't help," snapped Kennedy turning around to face her best friend. "I can deal with my sister by myself ."

"You are a complete witch, Kennedy," Molly said. "Rona is your best friend and you talk to her like that. How do you have any friends at all?"

"You stole my date," accused Kennedy grabbing Molly's golden heart necklace. "Now I am borrowing this, and if you say one word to Mom and Dad and it, I will tell them that…,"

"That what, Big Sis," interrupted Molly. 

"That you treated the guy you wanted to go with like dirt so he asked me instead. I having a feeling Mom and Dad are going to tell us to work it out ourself," stated Molly leaning back against her bed. "Now if you don't mind I have friends to call. I want to go pick out my dress," she shot out. Everyone might consider her the nice one, but Molly knew she could dish it out as much as she could take it.

"You boyfriend stealer," Kennedy called her before turning on her heals and marching right out of the room. Rona and Eve. "This isn't over," she declared shutting the door.

"Finally," said Molly to herself grabbing her cordless phone, and dialing a phone number she knew all to well.

"Hell, O'Brien residence," a girl's voice came through.

"Hey, Dawn, guess what," laughed Molly getting comfortable. 

"My brother finally asked you?" Dawn asked her new friend. She had told Molly at the cook out that Connor liked her, and had wanted to go with her.

"He did, and boy did my sister explode," claimed Molly smiling at the other girl's laughing. She knew Dawn couldn't stand Kennedy. Most people couldn't, it was just most people at school were afraid of what she would do to them if she ever found out. 

"That had to be priceless," said Dawn sitting back against her own bed. "Tell me everything."

"Well…," began Molly. "It happen like this."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kelly (Buffy) : How can we get through this, Zack? Our parents don't want us together. Heck the town doesn't want us together. They have been trying to tear us 

Apart since my sister went and blabbed about us.

Zack (Angelus): Kel, I love you.

Kelly (Buffy): I love you too. You know I do, but…

Zack (Angelus): No but… No what if… I don't regret our time together. Do you?

Kelly (Buffy): Never, I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. 

Zack (Angelus): Then we will make it.

Angelus pulled Buffy into his arms before leaning down to kiss her. Right before his lips could touch hers however, a voice rang out.

"…and cut," instructed the director. The loud speaker made a squealing sound causing both Buffy and Angel to flinch. "Buffy, Angelus, that was perfect. Now take five while I go get something to drink," he told his stars as well as the rest of the cast. 

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two are an item," teased the producer as she walked by Buffy and Angelus who were currently talking with one another. 

"We'll see," Angelus said gaining a grin from Buffy. What he wouldn't give to see he smile all the time. It was true since the cook out the two of them had been getting closer and closer. He know longer wanted to get her into bed unless she wanted to be there. 

"Will we," beta Buffy as happy as can be. "You know if I didn't know any better I say the big bad Angelus really did have a soft spot," she teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Only for you," he whispered in her ear," and my brother and sister, but that's completely different.

"So is the plan still for me to come over tonight," asked Buffy snuggling into his arms. She felt safe in those big strong arms. Arms only a week ago, she would have laughed if you told her she would be in. 

"Yes," confirmed Angelus. "Dawn and Connor are both staying with friends. My parents are half way around the world. I have Luna, our chef, cooking up a perfect dinner for tonight," he went on causing warm feelings inside of Buffy. "Just you and me tonight."

"Just the way I like it," commented Buffy looking up through her eye lashes at the brown eye man, that had so easy stolen her heart. 

Angelus leaned down and brushed his lips against Buffy's for all to see. He didn't care anymore about his hard reputation, all he care about was the tiny body within his arms. She was a perfect match for him, and he was going to prove to her how much they belonged together. 

'I'm falling in love,' thought Buffy as the kiss deepened and the world disappeared.

TBC___________________________with feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need feedback to feel inspired to write. 

Huge Thanks too:

Never Look Back

Kari

Sailor Earth

Buffygrl521

Beyondthesilence

Pline

Fi

DrunkenIrishMonkey

Serenity

Ryan

Tariq

ScS

BamsK8chic

Kendra3

Charisma Brendon

BAanne9

Thank you all for your wonderful words. Keep them coming. 

Merry Christmas

Happy Hanukah (sorry if that is spelled wrong)

Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!

P.S. For those reading 'Reach For the Gold' I am re-writing it. So look for a new version soon. Plus I have a story over on fanficiton.net under TK2 called 'Love and War.' The first part to this story is up. 


	11. The Truest Love

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved. The song 'Before your Love' belongs to Kelly Clarkson, and whoever else is envolved in that bring that song to the listeners. 

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Too Different 11/20????

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Welcome to casa de O'Brien," Angelus said later that night opening his front door for Buffy to walk through. 

Buffy smiled at her boyfriend," Nice place, where's Dawn and Connor at?" she asked noticing the quietness of the house. 

"They are at an Aunt's house for the night. I have plans for us. They called our Aunt, and press-oh, they're staying with her for the night."

"Has potential," flirted Buffy as butterflies danced in her stomach. She didn't know what tonight held. Part of her wanted Angelus so bad she could taste it, the other rational part of her told her that they should get to know each other better before going further. Yet, with Angelus standing there offering her his hand, she took it with in her own. Letting him lead her to where ever her went.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Is the story in the works?" demanded to the tall red headed girl who she had spent the last hour telling a big lye too.

"It is, and you are sure you have the proof you need to back up such a story?" inquired the magazine writer curious as to why this young actress willing let her know all this juicy gossip about Buffy Summers, one of the top actress in her age group.

"I think Buffy's fans have a right to see that their favorite actress is not all she claims to be," lied Darla. She had spent the past two hours telling the report that Buffy has gotten an abortion, and even had prove made up by Lila that such a thing happened. "I mean what kind of an example is she setting for our young viewers?" 

"This is personal stuff though. It could ruin her career," stated the reporter, who Darla had gotten to know as Eve.

"I doubt it," played Darla, silently praying that Buffy Summers would be destroyed by this news. Once Buffy was destroyed Darla would swoop in take over the part of Kelly Honors, and once again be reunited with Angelus.

"I will have it running in this weeks magazine," promised Eve before getting up to stretch her legs. Something about this story seemed fishy to her, but if it turned out to be a lye she could always blame it on Darla and print a retraction. 

"Thank you so much," said Darla sweetly standing up as well. "I will be expecting a lot from this."

"Don't worry," assured Eve," The story will be printed word for word of what you have told me."

"Great," smiled Darla an evil look upon her face. " A pleasure speaking with you."

The cheaply dye blonde left the reporters office with a wicked grin on her face. Buffy Summers would pay for touching what was hers. No one messed with Darla Sire, no one.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Angelus twenty minutes later looking over his large collection of movies. He had a lot of male DVD's. Maybe Dawn has some Chick Flicks in her room that he could borrow. 

"I really don't mind," replied Buffy truthfully. "As long as I am with you, that's all I care about," she told him sitting down on his comfy couch. The honey blonde place the bowl of pop corn on the front table as Angelus smiled over at her. Her stomach did flip flops again. It never seemed to amaze her how wonderful Angelus could make her feel.

"Well we could skip the movie all together," suggested Angelus walking over to stand in front of Buffy. 

"What do you suggest?" she inquired although a part of her had a feeling she knew exactly what he had in mind. Her mind had been thinking about it all day. 

"We could dance," he added surprising Buffy. She was for sure he was going to suggest something else. 

Buffy's grin grew watching Angelus walk over to his large CD system. It took him five minutes before he decided on a CD, and put it in. When Buffy heard the song she had to smile. It was one of her favorites. 

"May I have this dance?" asked Angelus offering his hand to the girl he loved. 

"Yes, you may," replied Buffy allowing Angelus to take her into his arms.

She sigh as she snuggled into his arms. 'This is perfect' she thought feeling his arms tighten around her. 

As the song played Buffy wondered how she could of ever thought of Angelus as anything, but perfect. 

//I wonder how I ever make it through a day 

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray 

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same 

And you don't know how And I looked into your eyes 

Where the road stretched out in front of me 

And I realized I'd never live Before your love I'd never felt Before your touch 

And I'd never needed anyone To make me feel alive 

But then again, I wasn't really lived' I'd never lived... Before your love //

"This perfect," confessed Buffy looking up at Angelus, who smiled down on her. "Thank you."

"Your perfect," complemented Angelus brushing Buffy's hair away from her face. "I have never met someone as wonderful in every area." 

"I'm not that perfect," said Buffy softly blushing at Angelus comment. 

"You are to me," he swore before capturing her soft safe haven lips with his own. 

Buffy's arms tightened around his neck, pulling herself as close as she could get to him. 

//I wanted more than just another merry life 

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands 

And I don't know how I'd survive without your kiss 

Cuz you've given me A reason to exist I'd never lived 

Before your love I'd never felt 

Before your touch I'd never needed anyone 

To make me feel alive 

But then again, 

I wasn't really lived' I'd never lived... I'd never lived... 

Before your love 

I'd never lived Before your love //

Slowly Angelus lowered Buffy down onto the couch. It felt right, for the first time ever, it felt right to want a young woman so much. When Buffy broke the kiss to breath she smiled up at the man above her.

No more where there any doubts in her head about whether or not she was ready. See the look of love and passion in Angelus's eyes she knew without a doubt she was ready to give her virginity over to him. The love they shared, while so new, still felt so strong. 

"Make love to me," she whispered pulling Angelus down on her. 

"Are you sure?" question Angelus all ready to make love to his goddess under him, but he didn't want to ruin anything, pressuring her into something she wasn't ready for wasn't something he wanted to ever do. 

"Yes," said Buffy with out hesitation. It shocked her how ready she really was to make love with Angelus. "You have protection right?" she asked as Angelus moved his head to kiss along her neck causing Buffy's body to warm up to a tempter she wasn't sure was possible for the human body to hit.

Angel nodded his head yes claiming her lips once more causing Buffy to arch up against him. 

Kelly Clarkson's song 'Before Your Love' played in the back ground creating a soft and warm atmosphere. As clothes were removed Buffy thought that she couldn't of chosen a better person to give her most precious gift to then the man standing in front of her. Angelus whispered sweet words into her ears doing her best to help her relax. 

He wanted to make this as pleasurable for her as he knew it was going to be for him. True he had had many woman in his short life time, but none of them have ever come close to this goddess in his arms right now. At the sight of her lay before him in her panties and matching baby pink bra he knew she was the one and only. 

"Angel," gasped Buffy in pure excitement when he hit her special thought on her neck. 

"I love you," confessed Angelus without realizing he spoke.

Running her hands throw his soft spiky hair Buffy responded," I love you. I think, I have for a while now. "

"Buffy," said Angelus placing a pillow behind Buffy's head. "You're my one and only," he affirmed his thoughts out loud before kissing a trail down from her chest to down below her belly button. 

"and you are mine," claimed Buffy crying out in pure pleasure when Angelus hit her g shot and started to claim it as his. 

The two young lovers made love all through the night and well into the morning. All the while knowing that whatever came their way they would face it together.

//And I don't know why 

Why the sun decides to shine

But you've breathed your love into me just in time 

I'd never lived Before your love 

I'd never felt Before your touch I'd never needed anyone 

To make me feel alive 

But then again I wasn't really lived' I'd never lived I'd never lived 

Before!... Your!!... Love!!!... OHHH!!!!! //

TBC____________________with feedback. If you want more I have to hear that you do. I have some ideas on how to work on this story, but I need to know that you want more of this story. Feedback is the key to more. 

Huge Thanks too:

Kari

SlayKitten91

Ryan

Tariq

Sailor Earth

Kendra

Pline

DrunkenIrishMonkey

Christine

Angelbuf

Charisma Brendon

Beyondthesilence

BAanne9

Fi

Lil socccercutie55

Buffester44

Angelgirl

Renee

Sarjarje

Never look back

Jamo1822


	12. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters.  They belong to Joss Whendon.**

**Feedback:  I would love to get some.  Feedback feeds the author's imagination.**

**E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Summary: Buffy and Angel are both well know actors forced to work on the same project together.  What happens when their two worlds meet. **

**Authors Note:  This part is being written at school, so I don't know why, but the writting program doesn't have spell check.  So all mistakes that you see, I apologize for up front.  **

**Authors Note 2: Thank you too all who sent me feedback on the part.  My notebook with all your names are at home, so I am unable list everyone like i usually do.  Just know that I appreicate all your kind words, and hope to hear from  you about his part.**

**Authors Note 3:  I have the prolong for 'Win or Lose' aka reach for the gold' and the first chapter written.  My beta has both.  Also I just got done writting chapter 2 for 'Love and War' which i will be sending to my other beta later tonight.  So anyone who likes those two stories they are on their way. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Title: Too Different 12/20????**

**Author: TK**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 12**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**          "Good morning," Buffy heard a faint voice whiphere in her ears.  Slowly she **

**opened her eyes, for a moments she was panicy.  The room she was in was not **

**her own, nor was it one that she recongized right off the bat.  **

**          "Where...?" then it hit her, and a smiled spread acrossed her face quicker **

**then lighting striking the ground.  Turning on her left side she came face to face **

**with Angelus's grinning face.  "Good-morning," she whiphered softly as the **

**pictures of what had happened last night came back to her.  She was humming **

**with happiness.**

**          "How did you sleep?" asked Angel sitting the tray of food he had prepared **

**down beside the bed. **

**          "Wonderful," replied Buffy sitting up on her elbows.   The blanket covered her **

**up to her chest.  She had never looked more beautiful to Angelus then she did **

**now.  With the blanket wrapped around her.  Her hair flying everywhere.  Last night **

**had been the best night of his life as well.  They didn't just have sex, they made **

**love.  He knew it was Buffy's first time, so he took everything slowly.  The wait had **

**so been worth it.  **

**          "Me too," he promised her leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.  **

**          The kiss really began to heat up, until Buffy's stomach singled that it was time **

**to get something in it.  **

**          "Is that for me?" she asked Angelus sweetly pointed towards the tray with **

**bacon, eggs, toast, ham, and lots of toppings on it.**

**          "I figured since neither one of us has to work today, we can spend it in bed," **

**suggested Angelus gaining a wider grin from Buffy. **

**          "Sounds like someone got a good idea," agreed Buffy leaning forward tasting**

**the bacon Angelus held out before her. **

**          'I could get use to this,' thought Angelus as he countinued to feedback Buffy,**

**and she continued to feed him.  **

**          'This is perfect,' thought Buffy at the same time stealing a kiss between being **

**feed a piece of toast and a bit of an egg.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**          "So your sister spent the night at my house," Dawn informed Mollly as the **

**two sixteen year olds walked through LA's most fashionable mall.**

**          "That's why she didn't come home last night," responded Molly not knowing**

**what to think.  As far as she could remember Buffy never spent the night with a boy **

**let alone someone she thought up until a few week ago was a jerk.**

**          "Yeah," continued Dawn filled with happiness.  It seemed like her older **

**brother had finally found someone he loved and card about.  When she caught him**

**downstairs early the mornign making breakfast for Buffy and himself she remained **

**shocked through Angelus telling her how he felt about Buffy.  "Connor and I had to**

**sleep at the other end of th manison last night they were so loud."**

**          "No needed details," informed Molly covering her ears.  "I don't want to know **

**anything about my sister's sex life."**

**          "Completely understand," Dawn told her friend. **

**          "Now about my dress for Holiday, should I go back and get that one pink one, **

**or should we continue to look?" wondered Molly.**

**          "You should probably still look," a snotty voice said from behind Dawn and **

**Molly.**

**          "Kennedy, so nice to see you and your Kennettes," greet Dawn.  "To what do**

**we owe the pleasure?"**

**          "I just need to remind my little sister that Connor is still fare game, and even**

**thought he asked her, I am not giving up on him."**

**          "Leave my brother alone," defended Dawn fed up with Kennedy already. "He**

**can't stand you.  Do you want to know why?" she questioned gaining an appulded**

**look from Kennedy. **

**          "Everyone likes me," Kennedy fought back gaining nods from Rona ane Eve.**

**          "No everyone fears you," Dawn countered.  "That is something my brother **

**doesn't like.  Any girl who would treat others like you do, won't win him over."**

**          "Kennedy has as much of a shot as any of us," spoke up Rona staning up **

**next to Kennedy now.**

**          "That's a lie and you know it," Molly told Kennedy's best friend.  "You're in **

**the girl's locker room.  The minute Kennedy leaves you hear all the gossip about **

**her.  I don't like what people are say, and yes I do try to defend you," the sixteen **

**year old informed her siser," but it stilll goes on."**

**          "Now if you'll excuse us, we were shopping," butt in Dawn pointing at the **

**behind Molly.  "Lets go in there.  I think, I might see the perfect dress for me."**

**          "Who are you going with," snapped Eve usaully the quiet one.**

**          "I am going with RJ WindomPrice.  "Now excuse us," she said pulling Molly **

**into the store leaving the other three teenager girls in their dust.  **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**          "Is the paper printed already?" questioned Darla over the phone.  **

**          "It will be out sooner then I thought," the respondant promised.  "I will be in **

**tomorrow's issue of LA Times, and Seventeen.  By the time everyone is done **

**reading it, little miss Buffy will have her hands full cleaning up the mess, and**

**Angelus will be free for the taking."**

**          "Good, good," laughed Darla.  'Finally Angelus you will be mine once more.'**

**TBC______________________with feedback.  Let me know what you thought of this part. Again sorry I can't remember all the names of people who sent me feedback, but I promise that I will have my notebook with me again next time.  **

**Have a Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TK **

****


	13. The News Paper Article

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Title: To Different

Author: TK

***************

Part 13

******************

"Buffy, you have got to read this," said Spike a week later as he sat with his best friend out on his family's patio. 

"Read what?" asked Buffy taking the news paper that Spike had handed her. It was her day off from the movie set, and with five hours before Angelus was to pick her up for their date, she thought she would come by and see how Spike's little sister was doing. The relieve of Buffy's face when she heard of Ryanna's smooth recovery refreshed the young blonde. "Does it have junk about me in it or something?" she teased unaware of how close to the truth she really was. 

"You might say that," Spike gritted his teeth. How dare someone accuse his best friend of such an act. Buffy happened

to be one of the sweetest most loving people he had ever met. She would never do what that article claimed she had done. Never!

Buffy all of a sudden got a not so good feeling in the pit of her stomach at Spike's glare. Opening the paper up, what she saw shocked her to say the least. There for everyone to see, an article about a page long claimed that she had aborted a child. How could anyone accuse her of such a thing. She had never even dated this Spike fellow. Whoever, told the story needed to seriously be kicked in the butt. 

"You alright, Bits?" wondered Spike sensing his friend was about ready to do some of that fancy butt kicking she did when she was upset. 

Shaking her head 'no' Buffy placed the paper down. "How could someone accuse me of such a horrible thing?" she demanded standing up from her chair. " I would never have an abortion. In fact, up until this last weekend I wore the virgin flag. 

Not to mention Angelus and I were careful, and I have never dated that stuck up Spike, thinks he so hot actor," she rambled on wanting to strangle the person responsible for this. 

"Call the paper, and let them know if they don't print a retraction, you'll sue them for all they'll worth," suggested Spike handing her her cell phone. 

"Oh, you can bet I am going to do that," claimed Buffy flipping her new gray cell phone opened. Her fingers were about to dial the number to the paper when the cell phone rang. Buffy at once recognized it as Angelus number and opened it up." Angelus, it's not true," she told the man she loved. 

"I know," came Angelus reply. When Dawn had brought him the paper that morning, he had read the article and wanted to beat the crud out of the person responsibly. "I have already called the paper, and told them that they better print a retraction, or they will be facing a heavy law suit," he told his goddess. No one messed with his girlfriend and got away with it. His loving, 

caring, sweet, Buffy would never do something so bad as get pregnant then just have an abortion because she didn't want the child.

"You did?" inquired a surprised Buffy. "Thank you," she told her boyfriend. "I appreciate that a lot. In fact, I was just going to call them myself. Angel, who would do such a thing?" she asked using his new nickname she had given him over the 

weekend. " I mean I haven't pissed anyone off that I know of lately."

"I don't know, Love, but rest a sure I will find out who is spreading this ugly rumor, and they will pay for it," he promised waving for Lindsay to come in.

"How?" wondered Buffy sitting back down in her chair and nodding to the new maid Lena who had laid her Lemonade before her." I have my manger here with me right now. He is very good with getting this type of thing buried. He knows some powerful lawyers," Angelus assured her. 

"Okay," relented Buffy fully trusting Angelus with everything. "I'll see you tonight, right?" she asked sharing a look with Spike, one that seemed to say,' Everything is going to be all right.'" I'll pick you up at your house at six," promised Angelus. "I love you," he said honestly.

"I love you too," returned Buffy smiling at the sweetness in Angleus voice. A sweetness that she never thought would even be familiar with Angelus. "Talk to you later?"

"Okay, bye, Angel," replied Buffy and hung up. "He's going to take care of it," she told Spike sitting down.

"and if he doesn't?" wondered Spike still not all that convince about the 'Great Angelus. 

"Then I will," stated Buffy without so much as a second thought. 

"Someone is a bit pissy," teased Spike trying to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn't you be?" asked Buffy giving her best friend her determine face. 

"Yes," Agreed Spike. "Listen, Bits, maybe you should call your manger and start getting this fixed," he suggested. " I mean Angelus might find out who 

did it, but the press is probably still going to want a statement from you."

"You're right, Spike," she said opening her cell phone. "I got a mess to clean up."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lindsey, I want to know who did this," demanded Angelus throwing the paper down on his desk. "Buffy, never did anything that that article says she did," 

"Are you sure?" asked Lindsey carefully. He didn't feel like getting his head ripped off by his client, but actress had been know to do such things. 

"Buffy is not that type of girl, and I will defend her honor to the end if I must," swore Angelus gaining a shocking expression from Lindsey. 

"Could it be that someone has tamed the beast?" inquired Lindsey. To say he was shocked would be putting it lightly. He had never seen Angelus

defend someone so strongly. Especially woman, there was no doubt in his mind. Angelus was in love, and that surprised him and made him happy

for the young man to no end. 

"Lindsey, could you please call the news paper again, I want to know who exactly spilled this rumor?" Angelus asked. "Then contact this Spike person. I want to ask him to make an official statement saying that nothing like this has ever happened between him and Buffy. Make sure he knows, I will do 

anything to keep her good name."

"I'll start on it right away," promised Lindsey getting up from his chair.

"Good," Angelus voiced. "I will be getting ready for my date with Buffy, hopefully by the time I am done you will have some information for me."

"I'll try."

"Thank you, Lindsey," thanked Angelus once again shocking Lindsey to the core. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"It is out?" asked Darla.

"It is," replied Lila," now you have to be ready for the backlash that might accuse.

"Little Miss Buffy can bring it on," challenged Darla laughing wickedly sitting back in her chair. "I covered my tracks really well."

"There are always ways to uncover those tracks," Lila said, but more to herself then to Darla. 'I hope you know what you are doing Darla, I really do.'

TBC_________________________________With feedback. Sorry it has taken me so long to get another part out to you all. I know some have been asking for a new part for a while now. I hope the wait was worth it for you. Remember feedback inspires my writing muses to write faster and more. 

Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback, and sent encouraging words to me. I appreciate it a lot. It helped me get this part out. I have ideas for the next few parts, so hopefully if time will allow I will have more out soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. The Truth is a powerful Tool

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved.

Feedback: A must for more.

E-mail: **moonlight12usyahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Brien are two of the hottest young actors out there. When they are forced to work on the same project will their two completely different personalities collide or will love blossom.

Authors Note: Completely AU!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note 2: Here are hopefully some answers to your guys' questions Darla's last name is McCombs, not Sire. Buffy's friend Spike and the other Spike are not the same guy. I have no permant stand on how whether or not people should have abortions, it is clearly there decision, I was just saying in the last few parts that Buffy is one of the people who would not have one. I did not mean to offend anyone by anything I wrote. If I have I apologize.

Title: Too Different 14/15

Author: TK

Part 14

" Buffy, are you there?" called Angelus knocking on the young blonde's bedroom door later that evening. "Your

mother said that you haven't come downstairs at all today."

"Go away," came a heartbreaking reply from Buffy. She sat on her bed cuddling Mr. Gordo. " I don't want to see

anyone."

"Buffy, does this have to do with the article?" asked Angelus already knowing the answer, but asking anyway. He had seen the entertainment shows and talk shows all that day. Everyone one had brought up the fact that one of America's Sweetheart has supposedly had an abortion. They made Buffy out to sound like a monster. One talk show got so bad that Angelus himself had called in, and told them a few things.

"Yes," replied Buffy. Crawling off her bed, she walked over to her door. She wanted Angelus to hold her, and tell her that everything would be all right. After she had gotten off the phone with him that morning she had made a few calls to her agent. However, so far nothing had turned up. Then to top it off she turned on the television to watch one of her favorite shows, there stood the 'E on-news' people talking about how she terminated a baby.

"It must have been hard to cover up," had been one of the comments.

After seeing that she had called her agent back, and was promised that would be handled as well, but she had yet to hear people stop talking about it. When she found the person responsible for this, she planned on making them pay. Opening the door she allowed Angelus to come in.

The minute Angelus saw her face he wrapped his arms around her," Everything is going to be all right, Love," I promise he swore as she cuddled into his arms.

"Why would someone do this to me?" wondered Buffy pulling back out of Angelus' arms. "I mean to read something about myself that is not exactly true is nothing new. However, to say something, that I have stated I could never do. If others do that is up to them, and everyone has their reasons for doing what they do, but I couldn't do something like that. I couldn't hurt an innocent child like that," she reasoned stating how she felt.

"I know," Angelus said rubbing her back. "Lindsey, called me earlier, and informed me that he had a lead he wanted to follow up, and if it turned into anything he would let me know," he promised wishing he could make this whole episode go away for his love.

"What's worst is that I had two reports call me today thinking it was my best friend Spike the article happened to be talking about. I had to explain to them that it wasn't. It was the other actor Spike. An actor I haven't really talked to that much at all," said Buffy wiping the last of her tears.

"I know…," began Angelus but his phone rang stopping him dead in his sentences.

"So what do you think of this dress?" asked Molly as she twirled around in the green dress she and Dawn had picked out at the Buckle earlier that week.

"I think, it's going to make my brother's heart melt into a puddle of goo," laughed Dawn leaning back in her chair. "Connor, is so excite about going with you that he has already started to drag me to tuxedo shops to pick out the right one. Let me tell you, that is completely unusual for Connor. He hates shopping," Dawn handed Molly the new silver comb to put in her hair. She herself had already decided to wear a purple knee length dress. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. Her brother's hair stylist already promised that she would do both Molly and her hair. "How's Kennedy doing trying to find a date?" she wondered about the hot tempter sister.

"She is going with Chris Ryan. Apparently he is hotter then Connor and she is going to make me look like a loser," related Molly rolling her eyes. Her big sister could be so immature sometimes.

"How's Buffy taking the newspaper article?" wondered Dawn changing the subject to something she thought about all week. How couldn't she? Angelus had been going crazy trying to find out who put that untrue story out about Buffy.

"She's doing as well as can be expected," answered Molly sitting down opposite of Dawn. "Her publicist and everyone else is working over time to get this mess cleaned up, and are working with Angelus people."

"I think, it's Darla," Dawn stated remembering the blonde's threat a while back.

"Darla who?" asked Molly not getting what Dawn was getting at. "Why would she have a grudge against Buffy?" she asked.

"Darla McCombs," returned Dawn. "She has had the hots for my brother since they did the last movie together. He dumped her, and she made it clear that she was going to get even with him one way or another.

"Have you mentioned this hunch to Angelus?" questioned Molly taking in the idea. It was no secret that Angelus and Buffy were seeing each other, and if this Darla chick wanted revenge what better way to get it then go after Buffy.

"I mentioned it to Lindsey earlier when he called. He's Angelus publics/attorney/whatever else and he said he would check into it."

"I hope they find something," admitted Molly hoping this whole episode would ended sooner for her sister.

"Me too," agreed Dawn. "Me too."

I hold the light and the darkness of my heart

Trembling while I embrace the shadows moving me apart

I can't give up all the dreams that I have been chased

And my love will be there and it will come to me again with pride

When I look to the sunset

All the colors so beautiful

That the tears fall right down into the sea

to the ocean of my heart

Through the brightness of the sun has drifted far away

Tomorrow holds

The sunlight of the brand new day for me (brand new day for me.

I hold the light and the darkness of my heart

Trembling while I embrace the shadows moving me apart

And I can't give up all the dreams that I have been chase

And my love will be there and will come to me

With each rising sun

I'll find the future that is mine

Buffy sat back against Angelus chest as the music played over her CD player. The song had been one of her favorites as a kid, and always seemed to relax her. She felt Angelus's chest rumble each time he raised his voice into his cell.

Lindsey had just called with news that the lead he had gotten from Dawn was going some place. He needed to talk to one more person, and hopefully they would be able to shed some light on this whole mess.

"Call me when you get the final results," demanded Angelus before hanging up his phone.

Buffy turned in Angelus' arms looking up at him through her lashes. Without a second thought she brought her lips up to his. The kiss started out innocent enough, but sooner the need from both of them became to great. Buffy found herself lying on her back with Angelus above her as he devoured her lips.

For the next few hours the two of them forgot about news paper articles and what was happening around them. They instead concentrated on one another thoroughly.

'I love him so much,' thought Buffy feeling Angelus feel her up completely, while he made his way down her neck with kisses.

' I will do whatever it takes to take care of her,' thought Angelus smiling at Buffy's little cute moan that escaped her pouty read lips. 'Whatever it takes.'

TBCWith feedback. There is one more part to this story. Let me know if you want to read it. Feedback is always a good motivator for authors to get done faster. I am sorry you had to wait so long for a new part to this story, but I hope you have enjoyed it. Remember feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Christine

Dawn O.

Cryyce

Nancy J.

Kate-Vaughn13

KeCrl

Carm1087

Ryan

Kendra

Kari

Elwlwlwl

Bre

Anne

KrazyKar

Val

Nobody

Simone

Cozme

Mistymidnight

Rchan2

Kat461

Bangelfan

Sarah Ye

I hope I have answered some of your questions with this part. If I haven't let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The song I used above comes from the anime 'The Magic Knight of Rayearth.' I'm not sure of what the title is, but it's a very pretty song.


	15. THE END

****

Part 15

The next week flew by for Buffy and Angelus . The conclusion of the project they were working on finally shot its last scene on Friday. That night happened to be the cast party. Buffy promised to meet Angelus there after she fixed Molly's hair for the High School Dance that night. After much debating Molly decided to have her sister fix her hair rather then have the person Dawn was going to fix it for her. She knew her sixteen year old sister looked forward with spending the evening in the presents of Connor O'Brien as much as Buffy herself did with his older brother.

Molly and Kennedy needed to be separated quit a lot that week. Every time Buffy turned around those two were arguing about something. It wasn't until she finally talked to Amanda that she understood. Connor had asked Molly instead of Kennedy, and that did not set well with her seventeen year old sister. Once Buffy understood the situation, she did her best to play big sister and step in.

"Thanks for getting Kennedy off my case," commented Molly as Buffy sprayed Molly's curly brow locks with her experience hair spray.

"Not a problem," returned Buffy smiling at her sister's constant nervousness. She found it cute that Molly played with her hands, very much the same way she did when she knew she was going to see Angelus. "Kennedy and I talked about why she really wanted Connor in the first place. I asked her if she wanted him because of his popularity or because she really liked him, and…,"

"And I said I guess his popularity," concluded Kennedy walking into her older sister's room wearing a silver floor length spaghetti strap dress.

"Wow, Kennedy, you lovely," complimented Buffy when her seventeen year old sister sat down beside her.

"Thank you, and thank you for doing my hair," replied Kennedy touching the twisted braid Buffy done earlier that evening. "I love it, and I am sure my date will too."

"Remember I get pictures," Buffy grinned at both her sisters finishing up the final touch to Molly's curly hair do.

"You bet," said Molly giving her sister a hug of thanks. "Thank you," she added turning to Kennedy," for understanding."

"No problem," answered Kennedy waving her hand as if the whole fight over Connor appeared to be just a little fight they had at dinner rather then one they had been having since he asked Molly. "You really like Connor, I only liked who he was in popularity. However, Chris seems more like my type. Plus he likes me for me."

"That's the important thing," assured Buffy standing. Heading over to her closet she pulled out her own dress for the evening. "So what do you two think?" she asked holding up the read V-neck knee length tight fitting dress.

"I think, everyone at the wrap up party is going to lose it, that's a guy," shot out Kennedy.

"Angelus is going to be guarding you like a hawk," laughed Molly. Becoming friends with Dawn, Molly had gotten to know Angelus a bit better. He was way nicer then all the magazines showed him to be. The upside to getting to know him was the fact she knew he loved her sister, and he made Buffy happy. In the end that matter to Molly a lot more then anything else about him.

"Kennedy, Molly, your dates are here," yelled Mr. Summers from downstairs, where Buffy knew he was giving careful instructions to both Connor and Chris about taking his little girls out.

"We're coming," shouted Kennedy standing up.

"Lets go check out your guys dates," encourage Buffy grabbing her camera. She still had two hours to get ready, and right now she wanted some pictures of her little sisters and the their dates.

"Darla McComb?" asked Lindsey when the beautiful blonde opened her door to him.

"Yes, that's me," relented Darla not sure what was going on, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she had just been found out seeing as Angelus's agent slash lawyer stood before her.

"These are for you," stated Lindsey handing Darla a vanllia envelope.

"What are theses?" demanded Darla looking down at the envelope in her hands. "What are you doing here? Has Angelus decided that he wants me back. Well tell your client it's to late, and…,"

"I don't want you back," came Angelus strong masculine voice from behind Lindsey. "What I want is to see you behind bars for feud," he added with a grin. When Lindsey had called him earlier, he had been on his way to meet Buffy at the wrap party. However, after hearing what Lindsey had to say, he called Buffy telling her he would be a little late. When she agreed to meet him there, he promised her that she would love the surprise he had in store for her.

"What are you talking about feud?" questioned Darla insulted.

The two men pushed past her and enter her apartment.

"Excuse me, but I did not invite you in," she pointed out closing her door.

"No you didn't," agreed Angelus. "What you did was try to destroy the love of my life's good name. Which by the way, your going to fix any of the damages your little story may of cause," he laid all the cards on the field giving Darla a look that had her chilled to the bone.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Darla tried playing little miss innocent, although inside she was shaking like a leaf.

"Yes you do," added Lindsey. "Soon the whole world will as well," he finished.

"What?" she huffed.

"We had a very interesting talk with Lilah," explained Angelus keeping himself from reaching over and strangling the woman who had caused Buffy so much hurt over the past few weeks. "She told us all about your little scheme even had it on tape. So unless you go to the newspaper tell them you lied, and have a tell all story printed, then Lindsey will take the tape to the police, and I will personally make sure you are sued for feud, and spend at least a year in jail," he played hard ball.

"Why should I believe you," wondered Darla starting to show how nervous she was getting. That witch Lila how could she of sold her out like this?

"What choice do you have?" teased Angelus sitting back in the couch. "You made Buffy's life miserable for the past few weeks. I don't like seeing her hurting or hearing bad things about her, especially when I know they are all lies. However, I have connections that you wouldn't dream off. If I can't make you stay in jail, then I can most certainly make sure you never work in movies again," he played his last card, knowing her had her with that one.

"You can't do that," snapped Darla. She really didn't like Angelus O'Brien.

"I can, and I will," promised Angelus. "All you have to do to stop me is take back what you said about Buffy, and I won't do anything," he swore.

"You broke my heart," Darla said tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," apologized Angelus honestly. "I was wrong, but Buffy doesn't deserve to pay because of the way I treated you," he said truly sorry.

"I know," she admitted.

"Good, now are we going to fix this?"

"Hey, you," Buffy greeted Angelus a hour later when she spotted her tall handsome boyfriend walk over to her. "I missed you," she told him before getting her lips captured with his.

When the two finally pulled apart, Buffy looked up at him breathlessly. "Wow," she commented. "What was that for?"

"It was for the person I love most," replied Angelus wrapping his arms around Buffy just as a slow song came on.

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing,growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

Laying her head on his chest Buffy couldn't help, but breath in his scent. He smelled like sandalwood, and Kilo. A perfect combination.

"I got a surprise for you," he whispered causing Buffy to look up into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Really, what," smiled Buffy her green eyes shining in the light.

"The person who told the lye about you and Spike is now as we speak making it right," he told her, and his grin got bigger when Buffy laughed in delight tighting her hold on him. "Thank you, My Love, thank you," she told him over and over.

"No problem. I would do anything for you. You know that right?" he asked and was answered with a long slow passionate kissed. "Guess that answers my question," he commented when they pulled a part.

"I love you," Buffy told him for like the millionth time since they got together. Saying those words would never get old to her though. "Who was it?" she wondered.

"Darla McCombs," explained Angelus. "She came after you because I chose you over her, but don't worry she won't be coming after you again."

"Good," related Buffy. "Now shall we get on with our dancing?"

"Lets," agreed Angelus twirling around his beautiful love.

"Tonight is ours," said Buffy kissing Angelus's lips.

"Yes, it is," he agreed and pulled her closer.

THE END

Huge Thanks for your feedback on part 14:

Christine

Ryan

Rebecca

Anna

MissAnge

Nancy

Lindsay

Kelley

Mistymidnight

Bre

Kari

Kate

Beyondthesilence

Melluvben

Skye-lark913

Keshia Sullivan

Kat 461

Nicole

Magical Spirit

Mana0819

Buffyandangel forever

Kasie

Kendra3

Urangel

Thank you too everyone who review and read this story. It really helped me get it done. I was glad to see that a lot of people like it. Remember I would like to hear what you have to say on this part too. Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now that this story is complete. I am wondering what story I should try to finish next. Which one would you like to see done next.

Win or Lose

Love and War

Hidden Secrets (my new one)


End file.
